Blossom Secrets
by Incomplete Melody
Summary: Wanting to relieve her family of their financial burden, Usagi has made sacrifices. But one sacrifice will greatly help her family, fulfill her grandfather's wish, and alter her life. Is she willing to give up love or find that it's already there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved for Naoko Takeuchi.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

An eighteen year old girl laid asleep as the morning sun began to rise. The light snores and incoherent words come out of the sleeping girl. The comfort of being under warm blankets was appealing. A sense of security enveloped her. The girl snuggled deeper into the warmth. She seemed to enjoy the sleep, but that wouldn't last long. A disturbance came.

"Usagi! You better get up!"

Usagi bolted up from her sleeping position and gasped. Her hand went to her heart. The sudden disruption of her rest frightened her for a second. Droopy eyes surveyed her room. She yawned and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. Her eyes were wide open and her hand clumsily reached out for the alarm clock by her bedside. Wrinkles of confusion were etched on her forehead, and she adorned a frown. Usagi gave a defeated sigh and fell back to her bed. Sleep was more appealing than waking up. Twisting and turning in frustration, Usagi finally decided to get up. There was no use in sleeping when her mind was restless.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

"Good morning mom," greeted Usagi as she kissed her mother on the cheek. She came out dressed in her school uniform, which was a navy blue knee length skirt and a white blouse with the school's symbol decorating the left side. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass to pour herself milk. "Why did you wake me up so early?" complained the young teen.

"Today is the last day of school. I made you a hearty breakfast, and I know how you usually don't eat breakfast at all. Well, that's going to change because I want my girl to grow up big and strong. Eat up."

"Aww, mom, you're the best!" Usagi headed to the table filled with food. It looked almost like a big bento box. She sat on a cushion on the floor and began to eat. Just then a sandy hair young boy came into the room. He wore a big smile, but it became a surprised expression when he saw his sister already munching away.

"Wow! You're up early!" He plopped himself on a cushion opposite of his sister and reached for a piece of toast. "What's the occasion?"

"Don't tease your sister. You know how hard she's working."

"Last day of school and torture!" beamed a smiling Usagi. "I can't believe that the day has finally arrived."

"Your death is going to arrive with it if you keep shoving food into your mouth like that!"

Usagi raised her hand as if she was about to backhand her brother, playfully of course. "Aish, you little..." She then let her hand gently fall back down and resumed eating.

"Mehh," taunted the boy as he stuck his tongue at his sister.

"Shingo, stop bothering your sister. Usagi, eat slowly and chew carefully."

"Yes mom."

Breakfast stayed quiet for the most part, except for the petty arguments and insults between the siblings here and there. The blond odangoed hair girl couldn't contain her excitement. But a problem still lurked in her mind. Would she be off to college and pursue her dreams of becoming an artist? Or would she look for jobs to support her family? Usagi knew that her family had a bit of a financial situation. Her parents' restaurant doesn't receive enough patrons. Less customers meant less revenue. The family would have been able to survive with the small income, but due to Usagi's ailing grandfather, bills began to pile up. Her grandfather had cardiovascular disease. Therefore, treatement was needed. Her parents didn't know how to pay for the bills. At one point they even considered selling the restaurant. But what would that do? If the restaurant was sold then her parents would have had to look for jobs. They would probably be reduced to becoming the annoying door-to-door insurance salespeople. The thought gave Usagi the shudders. But the good thing was that her parents didn't give up on the restaurant. With the steady to less than steady income they were able to make some payments, but it was difficult to do that and feed the family.

Tragic news came last year. Her beloved grandfather had died due to blocked arteries, leaving the family more in debt. But they were able to get by due to Usagi's hard work and diligence. Ever since her grandfather was in the hospital she was determined to relieve her parents' financial issues. She had obtained part-time jobs here and there. This helped her family tremendously. Now that her high school career was going to end, she needed to decide whether to pursue her dreams or use her time to obtain more odd end jobs to support her family.

Usagi sighed at her dilemma. She was going to get a headache soon and this would ruin her last day of school, which should be a joyous day.

"Usagi, you should start heading out soon." Usagi pushed the thoughts away when she heard her mother's voice. She glanced at her watch and decided to go. Grabbing a steamed bun she headed out the door. Suddenly, a hand gripped her forearm.

"Here, I made you lunch."

"Mom..." Usagi gladly took the bento box. She embraced her mother. "You're the best."

"Have a good day. And don't come home too late, okay?"

"I'll try. Bye!"

Ikuko smiled at her daughter. She couldn't believe how fast she had grown up. She watched Usagi's form as it began to disappear. It was only a matter of time before her daughter was going to leave home.

"Did she leave yet?"

"Oh, you're up already?"

"Hmm."

"Kenji, look at her, all grown up." Ikuko's husband wrapped an arm around her as she took a sip of his coffee. Ikuko shut the door and the couple began walking to the breakfast table. "Kenji, when are we going to tell her?" she whispered.

"When the time is right, dear."

"But isn't she already old enough to know?" The two sat down on the cushions and began to eat. "It's only a matter of time."

"I know. Let's not be too hasty. Perhaps they already forgot about it," replied the brown haired man. "I wouldn't be surprised. I mean why would they want to associate themselves with us in this mess. Think about it, Usagi's life would be simpler. And we'd get to have Usagi with us, just like you wanted. She wouldn't have to conform to their rules. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Are you guys selling Usagi-chan?"

"SHINGO!"

**-S2-S2-S2-**

A/N: Aigo, my first multiple chapter fanfiction. So exciting! (Haha) What did you think? Horrible? Amazing? I am open to all critics. I (think I) have an idea of where this is going. I'm hoping that this is going to be a finished work soon. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved for Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: I finally got this chapter out. (Hwaiting!) I'm still think that I have a pretty good idea of where this is going, but I must say that I'm getting fuzzy towards the middle and ending. The storyline might be a little slow, but have patience. Thank you to those who supported me and enjoyed this fic so far. I'm honored and I hope that you will keep supporting me. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next installment. Reviews are appreciated and criticisms help too.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

"Ahh! No more school! I'm so relieved."

"You can say that again."

"Makoto, what do you plan to do in the future?"

"Become an aspiring chef?"

"That suits you well!"

"What about you odango?" asked the brunette as she pulled on one of her friend's pigtails.

"Oi! Don't do that."

"She's going to be your taste tester," a bluenette chimed in. She sat next to the two girls on the grasses with glasses perched on her nose and a book in hand..

"If only it was that simple," Usagi laughed. "I want to become an artist. Perhaps a mangaka? I still need to improve my form. But I don't know if I should just stick to becoming a conceptual artist instead."

"Improve your form? You've been trying to improve it ever since you were in school. What have you been doing while we were taking notes?"

"Taking notes?" replied the blonde.

"And...?"

"Drawing..." the girl replied sheepishly.

"Exactly! So I really don't think that you need to improve your form."

"But there's so much more to learn about art!"

"True... What about you Ami?" asked Makoto.

"I want to become a doctor just like my parents. The medical field sounds exciting. I'm still not sure what to specialize in though."

"So you're going to college soon, eh? That means I'll be left all alone. You guys suck," whined the blond.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm still in the mist of pondering over it."

Makoto and Ami both knew of their friend's situation, and they admired her for not losing faith and always having a positive attitude. There were so many times where they've tried to help Usagi, but she out right refused due to her proud personality. They insisted, but Usagi refused no matter what. Her stubbornness wouldn't let anyone help. Her mind was set on the idea that one could only succeed through their own merits.

"I could ask my parents to help you. You could go to Kai University with Makoto and I."

"Are you insane? That school is so expensive. It would be a pain to pay for tuition. It's for the elite! No way. I'm even surprised that Makoto got in."

"My grandmother reserved a seat for me at Kai, and she left me her savings meant to be used for Kai. How could I refuse? They have one of the best culinary classes!" beamed Makoto. Though sad memories came to mind.

Makoto was an only child and had lost her parents at an early age. On the couple's sixth wedding anniversary, they decided to travel Jeju Island. Makoto was only three at the time. She was left in her grandmother's care for the time being. Her parents never made it safely to the island due to a problem with the plane's engine. The plane crashed into the ocean, and many died by drowning. Ever since then, Makoto's grandmother had taken care of her. Makoto only knew her parents through photos and through her grandmother's spoken words. She couldn't recollect any memories of her with her parents. Perhaps that was a good thing because there wouldn't be any emotional attachment. Throughout the years, she would live her life like any regular person. She would take care of her grandmother since her grandmother was the only family she had. Her parents didn't have any siblings nor close relatives living in Japan because they dispersed themselves throughout the world living their dreams.

Her grandmother's health was declining, and Makoto knew this. She devoted her time to helping her grandmother. Her grandmother soon died, leaving Makoto all alone to face the world. With the savings that her grandmother had left behind and the reservation at Kai, Makoto was thankful that her grandmother had thought ahead and thought about her. It was the greatest gift she received. Makoto took this opportunity and decided that she was going to become a chef just like her late grandmother.

"That's great, Mako-chan. I'm happy for you. I know how you must feel, don't dwell in the past. Your grandmother died peacefully," Usagi consoled her friend.

"Yeah, thanks," Makoto smiled.

"You're really fortunate. I wish I could go. I heard that the school is well-known for its design and art classes."

"Usagi, I can help with-,"

"Nope!" Usagi interrupted Ami as she put her hand up. "Is this how we're going to spend the day today? C'mon guys, let's go have some fun!" Usagi linked arms with her friends and pulled them up. They made their way downtown.

"Usagi-chan, don't you have to go to work today?"

"Not for another hour. Loosen up Ami, can't I spend some time with my two best friends?"

"Okay, okay. Just watch the time." Usagi and Makoto rolled their eyes at Ami's time paranoia. The three then giggled.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

"Why is it so empty?" Usagi had arrived at the coffee shop forty minutes ago. There was no one in sight. The shop seemed to have a patron every thirty minutes. It had to be one of the slowest days in the shop's history. She filled up a clear glass with water, dipped her finger in the water, and slid it around the rim experimenting with sound. "Why didn't I bring a book or something?" She then spotted a newspaper beside her. She picked it up and turned to the classified section hoping to find some sort of job opportunity. The bell at the entrance rang. Usagi quickly stood up from behind the counter, smoothed her apron of any wrinkles, and greeted the customer by bowing. "Welcome to Blending Gift. How may I help," she paused. "Oh, it's just you."

"Yo," the person greeted. "Not bad. Though you should be more cheerful, especially that last part."

"It's just you." The girl plopped back on her seat and resumed reading the paper.

"Aish, you little brat. I'm still a customer."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You work here. Therefore, you are _not_ a customer."

"That's only true until I am in uniform," the man grinned. "Let's see, what to get." The man rubbed his chin thinking of what he wanted to order. "How about a Caffé Corretto."

"Ca...pé, what?" Usagi was sure that wasn't even on the menu. She had never heard of it. She took out a book from behind the counter and began flipping through the pages. The man on the other side of the counter just smirked. Usagi skimmed through the pages with her index finger sliding along each page. She finally stopped at the heading of one page titled Caffé Corretto.

"Liquor?" she whispered to herself as she read through the directions on how to make the drink. "Ya!" she shouted as she threw the book at the man. He caught it with ease. "What do you think this place is? A bar? We don't serve things like that. And you have to work anyway."

"Then make me something else."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you. Make it yourself!" Usagi glanced at her watch. "Looks like I'm on break," she stuck her tongue at the man and laughed. She jumped off her stool and went outside.

"What's with the indifference today?" sighed the young man. He quickly went up to the locker room and changed into his uniform.

The uniform that everyone had to wear while working at Blending Gift was a white shirt which black slacks and a crimson apron. Although the black slacks were part of the uniform, females could choose to wear a black knee length skirt.

Outside, Usagi leaned on the railing. She couldn't seem to put her mind at ease. Her future seemed grim. All her friends were going off to college to become successful citizens of society. Usagi was uncertain. She knew that her family wouldn't be able to pay for her tuition, and she couldn't pay it herself. Life was really unfair.

"What are you thinking about?"

Usagi jumped back a little. "That was fast dressing out." The man shrugged.

"What are you thinking about Usa?"

Usagi jabbed the young man's side. "I told you not to call me that, _Toki_."

"My ribs," complained Motoki. He placed a hand over the spot she poked.

"Motoki, how did you end up at Kai University? You seem very ordinary."

The sudden question surprised the blonde hair fellow a bit. "How did you find out?"

"It wasn't that hard. Instead of denying it you confirmed it for me just now. And your friends wear their uniforms whenever they visit the coffee shop. Kind of showing off if you ask me," she commented. "How did you get in?"

"Well, my family has connections..."

"Your family must be rich, huh?"

"I guess you can put it that way..." Motoki felt uneasy.

"Then why are you working at this coffee shop?"

"What's with the sudden questions?"

"I just want to know about your background. You don't seem like the average person. Something about you just seems off," Usagi replied calmly. "You're very mysterious."

Motoki gulped. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. Bad. Perhaps both," she answered nonchalantly. Usagi pushed herself up to sit on the railing and began swinging her legs back and forth. Her black slacks swished back and forth. Her gaze drifted to the blond hair man before her. She secretly smiled. It was funny how they became friends. Usagi would never associate herself with the male specimen due to the dire consequences that her father would hand out. Her father disliked the fact that she would ever dare to associate herself with boys, especially at the age when hormones were at its peak. That was Usagi's overprotective father. He was a sweet man, but scary when provoked.

Ever since Motoki came to work at the coffee shop a few months ago, Usagi tended to avoid him and act cold towards him. But as time went by, Motoki seemed to have made his way through the girl's cold exterior. The two became friends, and this was where their relationship would end at. Usagi couldn't get herself distracted with any relationships other than friendship. Her life was already hectic enough with the many odd end jobs in order to support her family.

Usagi looked at Motoki thinking that perhaps it wouldn't be too bad if they were to pursue a relationship.

_'No! Get your mind out of those thoughts, Usagi. Now is not the time to think of such things,'_ Usagi shook herself to clear her head. "Ahh, I've gone crazy. Stupid, stupid," she harshly whispered while she lightly smacked herself a couple of time on the head.

Motoki witnessed the performance that the petite girl was giving. He chuckled. Her childish, innocent, and determined ways seemed to have made themselves into his heart. He gently grabbed a hold of her wrists to prevent any more harm to her brain cells. Usagi slowly lifted her head and her eyes met with Motoki's green one. She felt a blush creep itself onto her cheeks.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Motoki released his hold on Usagi's wrists. "You just graduated right?" Usagi nodded as she rubbed her wrists. Motoki reached into his pockets and pulled out a neatly wrapped rectangular box. He handed it to the girl. She looked up into his eyes with a perplexed expression. "It's not a bomb if that's what you're wondering," he grinned. "I promise it won't blow up in your face."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she joked. "What's it for?"

"A graduation gift."

"Motoki, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I insist." He grabbed her hand and placed the gift in it. Usagi's fingers hesitantly wrapped around the present. She carefully unwrapped the present. A box was hidden underneath of the wrapping paper. She slowly opened the box. A pen with bunny designs rested itself in the box. It was such a simple gift. "I think it'll help you out in college. You know, writing essays, taking notes, and such."

"College?"

"You are going right?"

"Uhm..." Usagi was reluctant to give an answer. "I guess."

"Have you found a university yet?"

"I'm looking into it," she lied.

"I could help you get into Kai University if you'd like."

Usagi could only stare at Motoki. "No thanks. I rather get in with my own merits."

"Usagi, it's not a big deal. I can help you and-,"

"Motoki, I've already applied to a different school and I'm awaiting their reply. But thanks for the offer."

Usagi picked up the pen and started twirling it with her fingers. She had to admit, it was a good twirling pen. She then reached into her apron and pulled out a notepad. She twisted the pen and began writing. The pen wrote easily as it glided along the paper as the transition to each word was smooth. Writing seemed effortless. Usgai ripped the paper and folded it into fours. She placed it into Motoki's pocket protector, patted it, and went inside the shop.

Confusion etched itself upon the young man's face.

_'Ungrateful brat. Not even a thank you.'_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note and unfolded it. He couldn't help but grin at it. Motoki refolded the note and placed it in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved for Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: This is completely made up, thus a fanfiction. I do not know anything about the royal family in Japan (nor the political system), where they live, what the palace looks like, jobs, etc. I also do not know anything about tea ceremonies and such. These are made up from my imagination, and I apologize if it may seem unreasonable or untrue. But hey, it's a fanfiction. Keep that in mind

**-S2-S2-S2-**

It was all over the news. A festival was going to held in Japan for the return of the prince who had been studying overseas for the past four years. Yes, royalty still resided in Japan such as royalty in the United Kingdom. They weren't the rulers of Japan, but that didn't stop them from becoming politically active. Their jobs were to continue the bloodline and keep it alive and well. They were also expected to preserve Japanese culture and educate their home country and other nations of Japan's culture and heritage. To do this the royal family opened a few museums in order to educate the public.

The museums held artifacts from the past. It held art, clothing, instruments, and writings. Even though the family dedicated itself to collecting ancient artifacts, they were also drawn to the modern culture. Each museum held something different. There was something from the past and things from the present. This made the museums diverse.

Not only did they own museums, but they also owned temples where the public could visit to pay their respects to deities or just purchase charms or make wishes on the many blossom trees in hopes that their prayers would be answered. The royal family was also very gifted in tea ceremonies, and they opened classes around Japan educating the public about tea ceremonies.

The area where royals resided was large and expansive. The area was gated around the perimeter as a safety measure. Within the gates held nine buildings ranging from one to three stories. They were designed like the monk temples or like the Forbidden City in China because back in the days all royal buildings were designed this way. The buildings overlooked a vast scenery which consisted gardens of all sorts. Cherry blossoms surrounded the palace. There was also a pond the size of a lake. There was also a river-like stream with a small bridge over the waterway in order to connect the land between the royal structures. Koi ponds were located around the palace. The inside of the palace was rarely seen by the public. It was only opened on special occasions, such as when the royals held an event for ambassadors around the world.

Security was tight in the royal palace. There were twenty-four security cameras located around the palace. Security workers took shifts to monitor the palace and the cameras to ensure that there was no suspicious activity or any activity that would compromise the well-being of the royal family. The household also hired maids and chefs to serve them. Everyone and anyone who worked for the royal family had to swear an oath that they would protect the royal family and that they would not inflict harm of any sort to the family. Releasing information to the media, no matter what it was, was not permitted. Those were the basics of the oath. Many workers agreed to these terms for they were grateful to work under the royal family, not to mention that they were provided a home within the palace and a good pay that one would not find elsewhere.

As mentioned, the crowned prince of Japan was to return and a festival was to be held in celebration of the unified royal family. Everyone prepared. They hung lanterns and cutout papers. Street vendors prepared their merchandise to be sold. The streets were swept clean. For three days everyone prepared for the celebration. It was a busy yet exciting time.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

"Usagi-chan, are you going to the festival tonight?"

"Not for the celebration."

"What?"

"I have to work tonight Makoto."

"Ai," the brunette noogied her friend. "I'm sure the coffee shop will excuse your absence."

"It's not the coffee shop," replied the disgruntled blond as she released herself from her friend's attack. "You and Ami have fun. I can probably catch up with you guys before midnight."

"Usagi-chan, you need a life," sighed Makoto.

"I have a life thank you very much!"

"Outside of work," she added. "When was the last time we hung out together? All three of us? I'm pretty sure it was last three weeks ago when we graduated."

"If you're not here to drink coffee, then leave. I'm very busy."

"Busy?" Makoto surveyed the shop. "There's barely anyone here!"

"I need to sweep the floor." Usagi went into the backroom and grabbed a broom. Makoto could only smile at her friend's work ethic.

The bell at the entrance rang, signaling that someone had arrived. Usagi stopped what she was doing.

"Hello, welcome to Blending Gift. How may I help you?" Usagi noticed that it was a group of men, three to be exact. Two of them were wearing a dark purple jacket with a symbol on the left breast pocket. They had a white dress shirt with ties and gray slacks. It was obvious that the two men were from Kai University. The other man wore black slacks and a green checkered sweater over a white dress shirt that only revealed the collar. He also adorned aviator sunglasses.

"Is Motoki here?" asked a bleached blond hair man who was sporting a ponytail.

"He's kind of busy right now. Why don't you-,"

"Tell him that Malachite is here."

_'I was going to tell you to sit and wait, but what the hell? Who does he think he is?'_ Usagi fumed. "He's kind of _busy_ right now."

"Just tell him that his friends are here," the other blonde hair man sighed with a hint of irritated arrogance.

Usagi started to get a little agitated with their tone. "I don't need your attitude. So chill and wait okay? I don't even know where he is right now!"

"You have some nerve speaking to us like that. Do you even know who you're talking to?" asked the same man.

Usagi scoffed. "Kids. Children. Preschoolers who didn't take their nap in the afternoon."

"Commoner," muttered the man.

Usagi was enraged. "What!" A battle was brewing between Usagi and the sandy blonde hair Kai University male.

"Com-min-er," he repeated, emphasizing each syllable.

"Apologize!" the girl demanded.

"Never!"

"Apologize!"

"No!"

"Jedite!" the man with the glasses finally spoke. He turned to face Usagi. "Could you please get Motoki."

"You guys are an annoying bunch," she muttered under her breath. "_I don't know_ where he is. He's busy delivering coffee beans. I don't know where he is. When I say I don't know, I really_ don't know_." Usagi explained. "Why don't you try his cell?"

"He's not picking up," replied Malachite. "Thus, our presence."

"Well it's not like I can do anything about it. All you can do is wait and I have to get back to work," she said. "Aish, my day just got ruined. What the crap is their problem?" she whispered as she turned around and resumed her work.

"Disrespectful little... I swear I'm going to-,"

"Going to what?" Motoki questioned as he entered the coffee shop. "Jedite, you need to calm down," he said as he patted the flustered blonde's shoulder. He then noticed the dark haired man with the glasses. "Mamoru?" The man nodded and confirmed Motoki's suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother and father wanted me to come and get you for-,"

"Shh!" Motoki interrupted putting a finger to his own lips to illustrate that this wasn't the place to discuss the subject Mamoru was bringing up. "Not here. Tell them I'll be home before six." The dark hair man nodded his head.

"Just keep your cellphone on."

"It is on."

"You weren't picking up."

"What?" Motoki reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. He saw that it was turned off. He pressed a button to turn it on and it displayed a low battery icon on the screen. "It's low on battery and usually shuts off to conserve energy. I think I have my charger. Usagi, could you check behind the counter if I've left my charger there?"

Being the closest to the counter, Usagi went to check. "Uhh...no."

"Wait. You're Usagi? As in Tsukino Usagi?" asked Jedite.

"What's it to you?" Usagi asked as her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"No way! You could-,"

"Take mine," Mamoru offered as he interrupted his friend and gave him a glare that could kill. "It's hard to reach you without a cellphone. Grandfather was wondering where you were."

"Okay, thanks. I'll return it when I get home."

The three men existed the shop. Usagi was quite curious about it, especially Motoki's relationship to this 'Mamoru' and how they knew her. Perhaps Motoki spoke of her to his friends. But Usagi was still pondering the relationship between Motoki and Mamoru.

_'Mother and father? And a grandfather?'_ Usagi thought to herself. "Motoki, was that your brother?"

He just secretly smiled and went to greet the customers who had just entered.

'_That's can't be it. They look nothing alike. Adopted perhaps? But Motoki never mentioned anything about a brother. In fact, he never mentioned anything about his family.'_ Usagi thought.

Meanwhile, Makoto sat on a stool at the counter observing the scene. Something definitely seemed odd, but she couldn't quit put her finger on it. As she thought about it, it was the first time that she had truly taken notice of Motoki. She knew that he had started working in the coffee shop not long ago. She also knew that he was a Kai University student. It seemed strange that a Kai University student would work at the coffee shop at minimum wage. Only someone with great standing would be able to attend Kai University, that is unless the person had some kind of connection within Kai University. Makoto pondered over it. Now that she started to think about it, Motoki reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite figure out who. He was definitely mysterious.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

"What a coincidence. I didn't know that we would find her so soon. All this time when I've visited the place I never once thought about her. She looks so childish. I mean who wears their hair in odangoes these days?" Jedite laughed.

"What did you think of her Mamoru?" the man with the ponytail calmly asked.

"She's definitely unique. I don't understand why Motoki is working here though. Did he change his mind?" asked Mamoru as he entered the car.

"It doesn't seem like he knows about her yet. He seems clueless at the moment."

"So was I until grandfather informed me of her," stated the dark hair man. "It's too late to change his mind now." Mamoru smiled to himself. _'So that was Tsukino Usagi. Interesting.'_

**-S2-S2-S2-**

Tonight was the celebration. The moon was full and the stars tagged along. The streets of Tokyo were lively. Many citizens were out and about. Some wore kimonos while others just wore their casual clothes.

Usagi sighed as she looked at the celebratory atmosphere. No doubt her friends were out today. Her parents had only come out to join the festivities for a couple of hours. Shingo was out with his friends. They went from vendor to vendor buying delicious food. Usagi could only watch from afar. She then realized that she was idling for too long.

Wearing a costume, like the characters that would walk around theme parks such as Disneyland, she was passing out heart-shaped balloons. Her costume consisted of a red dress with white polka dots. The hem of the dress was frilly and fluffy and so were the shoulders. She wore black stockings and bright yellow flats. She adorned big white gloves like the ones Mickey Mouse would wear, but the gloves allowed more movements. This allowed Usagi to hold the balloons. Her head costume seemed simple. It was big, but not heavy. It was a face with big brown eyes and lashes drawn on. The hair was a simple black color that seemed like it was shoulder length. A yellow headband with a bow was on the character's head.

Usagi had been walking around the streets since the start of the celebration, which was five. The celebration was suppose to end at one in the morning. At six the main streets were cleared and closed so that the royal family could greet their citizens. Usagi was not ale to stand with the crowd to view the royals due to her space consuming costume, but it was fine since she didn't mind anyway.

Usagi continued to roam the streets waving to those she passed by. A group of children, no younger than seven years old, came running to Usagi. She happily greeted them and gently patted their hand with a gloved hand. She then handed each of them a yellow heart balloon. They smiled and bowed to display their thanks. Then they scattered. Usagi smiled behind her mask. Those were the last of her balloons. All she had to do now was to just relax, but she still had to greet people in order to keep the lively mood.

It was near midnight and the fireworks were about to start. Usgai walked her tired self to the Hikawa Shrine. The temple was surrounded by cherry blossoms. It was a simple building that was opened to the public. People would come to buy charms or write their hopes and dreams and hang them on one of the many cheery blossoms in hope that they'll come true. Usgai could only scoff at this practice. She knew that his temple, along with many others located in different parts of Japan, were owned by the royal family. Usgai could only conclude that the royals were preying on the hopeless to make money. Nevertheless, many came everyday hoping for a miracle. Perhaps they were clueless or didn't care. Who knew. There were many people at the temple today, and that was probably due to the festival.

Usagi climbed the steps. She found a secluded area and sat down on one of the steps with her back against a wall. She took the character head off and smoothed her hair and patted off the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. A slight breeze came. Usgai welcomed it. She put the head on her lap, crossed her arms on top if it and rested her head on it. A night in a sweltering costume was not the ideal event. But Usgai had to work to help her parents. The pay wasn't bad considering that today was a special event. Usgai was grateful.

All of a sudden a loud pop filled the night air. Looking up the sky was filled with sparks of colors and disappeared as it dispersed. Usagi put the head behind her on the next step and stretched herself out so that her head rested upon it like a pillow. It was the perfect position to relax and enjoy the display.

"Oh!" Usagi said to herself as she pointed to each firework. "They're so pretty."

Fireworks burst into the sky forming a flower-like shape. Others were launched into the sky and they spiraled like uncontrollable rockets. There was an attempt to form a smiley face, but that failed due to a crooked smile, which seemed more like a frown. Fifteen minutes into the display, the colored seemed more vibrant with every launch. The finale arrived as a whole mess of colors were launched. Then the sky cleared. Usagi could hear the faint applause and whistles at the conclusion. She took off her left glove and looked at the time. She had about thirty minutes before she could go home.

"Might as well rest," she concluded. It was getting late and many were heading home. Usagi closed her eyes. She spotted a rock next to her and picked it up. She pressed it on the concrete steps and made marks as she spoke.

"Ten dollars an hour, I've been here for eight hours, minus one hour for breaks and dinner. Totaling to..." she did the math as she wrote it out. "Seventy dollars. Coffee shop, thirty-two dollars each day for five days. This week everything totals to two hundred and thirty dollars. That's enough for the phone and electric bills for this month." Usagi felt like yanking out her odangoes. "Groceries might be a problem if mom and dad don't earn anything. Grandpapa's medical bills need to be paid. Three hundred every month as an installment." Usagi stopped writing. She covered her face with her hands. The built up emotions came rushing out. Tears began pouring out. Her shoulders and heart felt heavy.

"Life's so unfair and hard. What did I do in my previous life to receive this treatment?" Usagi was frustrated. She began yo hiccup and there was no way she could hold back her tears or cries for help. Her body shook uncontrollably. She wiped the tears away and sniffed. Usagi felt a strange presence behind her. She tried to calm herself and turned her head. A tall figure was standing behind just a couple of steps away. She studied the figure. He looked eerily familiar. Perhaps she knew him. From school perhaps?

_'Did he see me cry. Oh my god, I'm going to die of embarrassment!' _She quickly stood up, grabbed the character head, and ran down the steps. _'I'll never be able to live down this moment! If he was from my school...Oh gods! Maybe he doesn't recognize or know me. It has been three weeks since school ended after all. But he saw me cry! Damn it. Why do you have to be so weak Usagi. Baka, baka, baka.'_ She tried putting on the head to conceal her identity, but it ended up backwards and she almost tripped. She regained her footing and ran without looking back.

The figure reached out a hand wanting to tell the girl to be careful, but it was too late. A smile crept onto his face. Then another figure appeared.

"Who was that?" Jedite asked.

"Hn."

"She's pretty clumsy, huh Mamoru."

Mamoru left his friend as he started to walk down the steps. He noticed the scribbles that were made by the girl. He knew that all her problems were going to be solved very soon.

"Hey wait up!"

**-S2-S2-S2-**

"Here's your pay for today. Thanks for helping with the celebration."

"No problem Ono-san. I'm just thankful that my boss recommended me for this," replied Usagi.

"I've been very good friends with him for quite some time and trust his words. He was right, you were just right for the job. You're very hardworking and dedicated. How is the coffee shop these days?"

"It's okay, not too bad." Usagi looked at the time. "It's getting late. I better get going."

"Be careful."

"Thank you Ono-san." Usagi bowed to the middle aged man and left. Usagi had changed back into her street clothes, which was a pair of jeans with a pink jacket over a plaid shirt. She wore knitted gloves, a scarf, and a beanie. Still holding the envelope Ono-san had given her, she carefully opened it to find bills. It was exactly what she had expected, seventy dollars. Usagi sighed, sealed the envelope, and put it in her backpack. The night began to get chilly. She wrapped the scarf that she was wearing a little more tightly. She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and continued her journey home. On her way, she paused in front of the temple steps. She remembered the embarrassment of being caught crying. She hated it.

Usagi went up the steps to the spot where she made her calculations. It was still there.

"Go away," she said as she rubbed her shoes over it. But it was still there. She reached into her backpack and grabbed a water bottle. She opened it and poured the water all over her math. Then she rubbed her shoe over it. "Go away. Don't let anyone else see you." She jumped on it to make the water splash and splatter.

Suddenly, hands held onto her shoulders. Usagi let out a yelp. Her attacker spun her around to face him. She looked up and saw blonde hair and twinkling green eyes.

"Oi, Motoki! You scared me half to death," she scolded. Motoki could only laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Motoki questioned.

"What's it to you?"

Motoki grinned. "Come with me." He grabbed Usagi's small hand and intertwined their fingers. He dragged her up the steps to a bench by a cherry blossom. They sat down.

"What are we doing?" asked the confused girl. Motoki let go of her hand and dug into his pockets. He produced two small bottles, two pens, and two pieces of papers.

"Here, take one of each."

"Excuse me?"

"Take one of each. Write your dreams, wishes, hopes, or whatever, roll it up, and place it in this bottle. We're going to hang it up."

"Motoki, I don't do these types of things."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Motoki..."

"Usagi," he said in a firm yet playful tone. "Even if you don't believe in these types of things, just do it for my sake."

"Fine." Usagi grabbed a pen, paper, and a bottle. "When did you get these?"

"During the celebration. I was looking for you so that we could do this together. Where were you?"

Usagi was hesitant. "Around."

"Were you with Makoto and Ami?"

"Hmm."

"So..." Motoki seemed a little nervous as he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "What did you think of the celebration?"

"It was okay."

"Did you get a chance to see the royals?"

"Nahh, there were too many people anyways." She paused for a second then continued. "I don't see what the fuss was about. I mean the prince came back a while ago, and they're just now holding a celebration? I'm sure that I'll see more of him in magazines and newspapers. If I'm lucky I might see him around the streets with his bodyguards surrounding him," she joked. "But funny thing is that I don't even know what they look like! Crazy huh? I guess I need to keep up with the current events more. But then again I'm kind of too busy to deal with trivial things." She then turned to face him. "Did you see the royals?"

Motoki stopped writing for a second. He seemed a little hesitant to answer.

"Kinda." Motoki tried to avoid Usagi's gaze. "Like you said, there were too many people. I couldn't get a good look at them."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." Usagi placed her hand over his forehead while placing her other hand on her own. "You seem fine."

"I'm fine. I was just spacing out," Motoki replied as he removed Usagi's hand. He continued writing on his little piece of paper.

"Oh, okay."

"Are you done writing?"

"Yeah." She had just finished writing and rolled up her paper to put it in the bottle. She sealed it with a cork that had a piece of string attached. She eyed the cherry blossom beside her. Taking off her backpack and placing it on the bench, she then walked twenty feet away from the tree.

"What are you doing?"

Usagi didn't reply. She ran up the tree and grabbed a hold of a branch to pull herself up. She grabbed the next branch and the next until she was high enough. Bottles located on the branches began hitting each other creating a sound like a wind chime blowing in the wind. She found a branch where none of the other bottles were located. It was the highest branch. Usagi reached up and tied her bottle up there. She then carefully climbed back down. Motoki got up and tied his bottle to a branch where many other bottles were placed. He took out a small sticker and stuck it to the bottle indicating that it was his.

"Did you mark your bottle?" Motoki asked.

"I don't think there's a need since mine is the only one up there. I doubt anyone else is going to put theirs or even take the effort to put it up there."

"What did you write?"

"I thought they were suppose to be a secret and won't come true if you tell. Motoki, do you not want my wish to come true?" Usagi questioned with mock horror.

"Of course not. But seeing as you don't believe in this type of thing, why not just tell?"

"I've had a change of heart. I want to see if it really works."

The two began walking down the temple steps. Usagi stopped and inhaled the night air. It was refreshing.

"You know, I have never been out this late to see the stars."

"Really?'

"Hmm."

"Aigo, Usagi you need a life," the young man joked.

"That's exactly what Mako-chan said!"

"C'mon, it's getting dark. I'll walk you home." He grabbed Usagi's hand and the two continued walking down the step. Usagi felt a little embarrassed. Once they both reached the bottom step, Usagi slowly wretched her hand away from Motoki's grasp and grabbed on her backpack's straps with both hands.

"What did you write down?"

"I'm not telling,"Motoki replied as he tapped Usagi's nose. "Did you know that you're suppose to open them up once your wish comes true?"

Usagi smiled.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

A/N: So, what did you think? I was going to make this into two chapters, but it's like, "Eh, why not combine them? It makes more sense." Anyway, I probably won't be able to update for a while. This chapter was already written along with chapter one and two, but it took this long to post it because I was editing it. So you can imagine how long it's gonna take me to finish another chapter, hopefully it won't be that long since I've started on it. So I hoped that you enjoyed this. I appreciate you taking time reading this :]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved for Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: My gift to my wonderful readers

**-S2-S2-S2-**

Usagi had just got home at around three in the afternoon. She had asked her boss if she could leave early seeing that the coffee shop was nearly empty. She had a pounding headache, and she didn't feel the need to stay in the shop wasting precious time away. Motoki offered her a ride home, but she declined saying that the fresh air would do her good. And so, she journeyed her way home. The walk took thirty minutes. It allowed time to clear her head and think.

"I'm home!" No one was home to answer her greeting when she reached the comfort of her home. The house seemed empty. She took off her shoes and noticed a letter on the counter next to the phone. She walked over to the counter and picked it up. Curiosity struck Usagi when she saw that her name was on the front. It was an odd occurrence seeing that she never got a letter in the mail. Carefully opening the letter from the back, she discovered that there was a sticker sealing it with an unusual symbol.

"This looks familiar...huh," she commented. "Ahh! It's not what I think it is, is it?" She quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding the letter, she read it.

_Congratulations! You have been granted admission to become a Blossom. Kai University welcomes you to our school. We are very excited that you will attending our school and we hope that you will have an amazing time. We are looking foreword to your attendance. Within the next week you will receive a package containing information about our campus, your classes, and uniform. We hope to see you soon!_

"What the...I didn't apply to Kai! What the crap?" Usagi was beyond confused. It was unbelievable. She snapped her fingers and could only think of one person. "It has to be..." Rushing to the door in a frenzy, she quickly put on her shoes. "I am going to kill...argh! I can't believe this!" With that, Usagi ran out the door like a madwoman.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

"I didn't have anything to do with this."

Usagi couldn't quite believe what her friend was saying. "You have to be kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not."

Usagi ran a hand through her blonde locks. She didn't have time to put them up in its usual odango style due to almost running late for work and running out the door as soon as she received the letter. It took her about fifteen minutes to reach where she was. She instantly thought of Ami after reading the letter. Ami was the only person who could have gotten her admission to Kai University. Usagi knew that Makoto couldn't have helped her due to only having enough money to support herself through Kai. But Ami was a different story. Both of her parents had been to Kai, had the connections, and the money. She even remembered Ami being persistent in helping her get into Kai. She could have sworn that Ami had somehow made this possible, but the look on her face said differently.

"But if it wasn't you, then who was it..."

"I don't know Usagi-chan," Ami replied while handing the admission letter back to Usagi. "When you told me not to help, I really didn't help. I knew how upset and stubborn you would be if I did. But look on the bright side! You can now go to Kai University with Mako-chan and me."

"Yeah, but I didn't apply to Kai. And the tuition...It's going to cost a fortune!"

"Usagi-chan, like I said, I would be more than happy to help. Don't forget those couple of scholarships you were awarded."

"No! No way. And I am not spending my precious scholarship funds on this school. Don't you know that this school requires students to take a full schedule? I need to take a part time schedule and work while I'm at it." She sighed, frustrated at the dilemma. "I'm going to find out who did this and demand that I be taken out of that school." Usagi tried to calm herself down. She really wouldn't have mind going to Kai, but the tuition was what worried her. The scholarships she received would only cover about a sixth of the tuition. She was already working trying to help pay for her grandfather's piling medical bills along with the mortgage on the house. "Thanks though, I really appreciate your generosity. But I just can't find myself to accept your gift." Usagi embraced her best friend, knowing that Ami had a good heart and only wanted the best for her. "Do you know what a great friend you are and I'm truly thankful."

"Usagi, this is what friends are for, supporting one another and helping each other out," Ami consoled as she patted Usagi on the back. Usagi could feel tears beginning to prick the back of her eyes.

"I better get going..."

"Do you want to stay for a while? Have some tea or something?"

"Thanks, but no. I have to get on home."

"Okay then, be careful. And when you have time, let's hang out. Just you, Mako-chan, and me, yeah?"

Usagi could only nod her head as she slowly began walking in the direction towards her home. Scuffing her feet on the sidewalk as she walked, she found a rock and began lightly kicking it as if it were a soccer ball. Another idea struck her. She picked up the pace and began walking to the coffee shop.

"It has to be Motoki. I know it has to be!" Usagi spoke with determination. She remembered what Motoki had said to her the day he presented her the pen. The memory was clear. She remembered the words that they had exchanged.

"_I think it'll help you out in college. You know, writing essays, taking notes, and such."_

"_College?"_

"_You are going right?"_

"_Uhm..." Usagi was reluctant to give an answer. "I guess."_

"_Have you found a university yet?"_

"_I'm looking into it," she lied._

"_I could help you get into Kai University if you'd like."_

"Motoki, you are so dead!" With that, Usagi quickly ran to the coffee shop. Dodging people along the way, she reached a tan colored building. There was a sign posted on the top with the words _Blending Gift_ and a picture of a steaming coffee on the right side with a spoon laid on top of the cup. Usagi pushed the door opened and rush inside in search of Motoki. She found him standing behind the counter drying cups. Walking up to him, she look the letter out of back pocket. Only the counter separated the two.

"What is the meaning of this?" Usagi inquired as she held up her letter and waved it in his face. "I told you that I wanted to get in with my own merits did I not?" _'And if I had the money,'_ she added to herself.

Motoki stopped what he was doing. He placed the cup down along with the towel. He was confused beyond words.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Usagi slapped the letter on the counter and pushed it towards Motoki.

Motoki picked up the letter and silently skimmed through it.

"That's great! You got into Kai!" Motoki replied happily. He studied the distraught and perturbed face of the blond girl. "Why do you look so upset?"

"Because I don't want to go to Kai! I told you that I wanted to get in with my own merits. Do you even know how much tuition costs? I can't believe that you went ahead did this without my consent. I am beyond...argh! Agitated!" Usagi was angry. Her eyes held a look that seemed to shoot lasers. Her fists were clenched and shaking. She didn't know what else to do. This was insane. Luckily the shop was pretty bare. No one would witness Usagi making a scene.

Usagi didn't notice that a man was sitting on a stool beside her listening to her rant. He displayed an amused expression. He then looked at Motoki for some sort of explanation. Motoki looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you so angry about?" asked the man. He took letter from Motoki's hand and read it. "Congratulations," he spoke casually as if it meant nothing. "You're accepted into Kai."

Usagi turned her head to face the man. Her eyebrows rose and her eyes were wide. Taking a step back she pointed at him.

"You! You're..." Usagi remembered his face but couldn't quite seem to place a name on him. She snapped her fingers trying to think of who he was again "Mamoru! You're that guy that came into the coffee shop on the day of the festival!" She then noticed her letter in his hand and snatched it back.

"And you're the famous Tsukino Usagi."

"How do you...What's your relation to Motoki?"

Mamoru suddenly noticed Motoki behind Usagi waving his arms and shaking his head. He then formed a 'X' with his arms.

"What are you looking at?" Usagi asked. Mamoru cleared his throat and went back to drinking his coffee. While Usagi was slowly turning her head to look behind her, Motoki quickly put his hand on the counter and propped his head on hand with a bored expression. "This is a little suspicious..."

"It shouldn't be," Mamoru replied. "Motoki and I have known each other since we were little."

"I see..." Usagi turned to face Motoki. "About this," she said waving the letter. "Tell them to drop me. I don't want to go to Kai!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't apply to Kai and I don't have any connections that would enable me to admit to the school. You're the only person I know who goes to Kai. As I remember, you were the one who said that you would help me get into Kai!"

"What?" Motoki tried to remember the said conversation. "Oh! That conversation."

"Yes, _that_ conversation."

"I didn't have anything to do with this. I swear. "

Usagi squinted her eyes at Motoki. "You swear?"

"I swear."

"On your life?"

"Yes."

"On his life too?" Usagi stated as she pointed to Mamoru. Mamoru stopped drinking his coffee with eyes narrowed on Motoki. Motoki glanced at Mamoru.

"Yes."

"Motoki!" Motoki could only smile sheepishly. He turned back to Usagi. "What's there to worry about? Kai University is an accredited and topnotch school. Why are you complaining?"

"Do you not know how much tuition costs?"

"As a matter of fact, I do since I'm a student there myself. I think you should be grateful for the opportunity." Mamoru paused for a bit.

'_Having her at the school would be a bit bothersome. I wonder if it's who I think planned this. Why does he always have to meddle in my life?'_ Mamoru thought.

"On second thought, I think that you should drop out. You're not fit into being in that school. You should leave before anything else happens."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should drop out. Talk to the administrator or admissions office. I'm warning you because life is going to be a lot different if you stay."

"What the hell? What do you mean?"

"Drop out." Mamoru got up from his seat. "I'm taking my leave now Motoki. See you later." Mamoru strode to the exit and the little bell on the door jingled.

"Drop out? Who does he think he is? I was planning on it anyway!" Usagi shouted right after Mamoru left. "I don't need advice from you."

"So, I'm guessing that you're going to drop?"

"Yeah, what else can I do?"

"Stay," Motoki spoke with a hint of hopefulness. "Stay. Go to school with me."

"Motoki, I'm not going. I'm leaving."

As Usagi headed out the door, she felt an image trying to process itself in her mind. Somehow the man named Mamoru seemed familiar other than the fact that he came into the cafe that one day. But Usagi couldn't put her finger to it. He gave off a vibe that he should be a significant person in her life or even Japan. She inhaled sharply.

"What is it...? This is going to drive me insane." Turning back she stared at Motoki who suddenly vanished into the back room. "Motoki has to know. He must." And with that she was on her way to Kai University.

**-S2-S2-S2-**

A/N: Eh? What do you think? I know it's been a year...but I've been busy, seriously. I have too many dramas and variety shows to catch up on. I found interest in this fanfic again. This chapter was actually written last year and I picked it up again this year and revised it a little. It might be a little disappointing, so forgive me. The next chapter has not been written yet, but I look forward to writing it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up yet. I have so many ideas that's all jumbled and hard to untangle. I hope you enjoyed this and I appreciate you taking the time to read :]


End file.
